jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba Fett123
Hallo , auf dieser Seite kannst du Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen, falls ich nicht sowieso gerade im IRC-Channel hocke, was leider viel zu selten vorkommt, doch bitte ich dich dabei einige kleine Regel zu beachten: Erwünscht *Lob *Fragen *Kritik *Verbesserungsvorschläge *Geschenke Unerwünscht *Beleidigungen *Rassismus *Extremismus *Vandalismus *Fan-Fiction *unrelevante Fragen Solltet ich euch daran halten, sollten wir eigentlich keine Probleme mit einander bekommen, doch wenn hier oder auf meiner Benutzerseite irgentetwas getan wird, was nicht den Regeln der Jedipedia entspricht, sehe ich es als meine Pflicht, dieses sofort zu melden und damit auch evtl. Konsequenzen ins Rollen zu bringen. Ansonsten könnt ihr mir wie gesagt gerne eine Naricht hinterlassen, meine letzte Bitte, wäre nur noch eure Beitärge mit vier Tilden = ~ zu signieren und gegebenenfall Doppelpunkte vor eure Antworten zu setzen. Lesenswert-Abwahl Hallo Boba, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass man, wenn man bei einer Abwahl der Meinung ist, dass der Artikel abgewählt werden sollte, dennoch mit "Kontra" stimmt; mit "Pro" wird für einen Erhalt der Auszeichnung gestimmt. Ich finde das auch wiedersinnig, aber so sind nunmal die Regeln. Daher solltest du deine Stimme - insofern du nicht für einen Erhalt des Lesenswert-Statuses bist - noch zu Kontra verschieben. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:06, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Aja ok, dass scheint mir zwar irgendwie, als ein wenig unsinnig aber werde ich sofort machen. Danke für die Info. Gruß Boba Fett123 10:10, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Verschieben Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass keine Artikel aus dem ANR in den BNR verschoben werden. Da du den Artikel Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z in deine Baustelle verschieben wolltest, würde ich dir vorschlagen, das mit copy&paste zu machen, so dass du am Ende deiner Bearbeitungen das einfach zurückkopierst. (ich hab das schon mal in deine Baustelle kopiert). Bitte beachte die Information. Kit Diskussion 16:14, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ok danke dir, wußte ich noch nicht und hatte es irgendwie im Hinterkopf, dass es jemand anders irgendwann auch mal so gemacht hat. Naja jetzt weiß ich ja bescheid. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:45, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte aber nicht danach zurückkopieren, sondern einen Admin fragen, ob er die Artikel verschmelzen kann, da sonst die Bearbeitungen (die evtl auch von anderen Benutzern vorgenommen werden) verschwinden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:04, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ok danke für die Info Pandora, hab ich wieder was dazugelernt und werde ich machen wenn ich fertig bin. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:34, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Danke Hi Boba, vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:23, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Juhuu mein erster Keks vielen lieben Dank und was die Hilfe angeht immer wieder gerne. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:00, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freundesliste Hi Boba , Vielen dank für die Aufnahme in die Freundesliste Deine --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:40, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ich danke auch ;). Boba Fett123 12:02, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Vorlage für TCW Hallo Boba Fett123, mir ist gerade nur diese Änderung von dir aufgefallen: Wenn du die Reihe „''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)“ ergänzen willst, kannst (oder solltest) du die Vorlage:TCWE benutzen. Das ergibt dann , wobei „1.02“ für erste Staffel / zweite Folge steht. Viele Grüße – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 18:05, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Ok vielen Dank Andro ich werde ab jetzt versuchen dran zu denken. Gruß Boba Fett123 18:08, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe dir das nur kurz geschrieben, da ich nicht sicher war, ob du das wusstest. Mit der Vorlage geht das auch viel schneller und ist praktischer. – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 18:10, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja klar ist auf jeden Fall einfacher und ich werde es ab jetzt auch machen wie gesagt vielen Dank dafür. Werde es be Grievous heute noch wieder ändern bin aber jetzt erstmal Off. Gruß Boba Fett123 18:12, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Projekt: Liste Hallo Boba, ich wollte dich informieren, dass ich für das [[Jedipedia:Projekte/The Clone Wars|Projekt ''The Clone Wars]] eine Liste erstellt habe, auf der du anderen Benutzern zeigen kannst, welche Artikel du in der kommenden Zeit bearbeiten möchtest. Weitere Informationen dazu und die Liste selbst findest du auf der Projektseite. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:23, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank und sehr gute Idee. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:37, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Hi, Boba ich wollte mich nur mal für die Bearbeitung der Benutzerseite bedanken :Kein Problem immer wieder gerne meld dich einfach ;). Achso vielen dank *mampf*. Gruß Boba Fett123 10:45, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Lass ihn dir schmecken Boba --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:02, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Deine neue Baustelle Hi Boba, zuerst einmalmöchte ich noch einmal sagen, wie toll ich dein Engagement bezüglich des Lexikons finde. Aber da diese neue Quelle nicht alphabetisch vom Namen her ist und der Aufbau höchstwahrscheinlich ein anderer ist, könntest du bitte die Vorlage:Inhalt verwenden und dann nach ihr ordnen und falls du die Seitenzahlen mit angeben willst, dann bitte überall so: und nicht oder (Seite xyz). Das spart nämlich deine Energie und viele, viele unnötige Bytes. Aber ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du die Seiten einfach weglässt, weil es auch bei keiner anderen Quelle ist und (meines Erachtens) unnötig und ablenkend ist. Schau dir mal andere Sachbücher an, es ist wirklich übersichtlich, wenn man sofort erkennen kann, welche Spezies, welche Waffen usw. in der Quelle auftauchen. Aber genug davon, letztendlich ist es ja deine Bearbeitung, ich bin nur bemüht, eine einheitliche JP zu kreieren. Darth Hate 16:12, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Die Seiten anzugeben ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. So kann man als anderer Benutzer die Zahl bei seinem Artikel dazuschreiben. Das sieht besser aus, und ein Problem ist es nicht, dass man die Quelle nicht besitzt, da dort ja oft nichts Neues gesagt wird. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:18, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Siehe hierzu die Disku zu dem Artikel DSU A-Z Seitenzahlen sind verlockend für Schummler. Außerdem sind nicht die Seitenzahlen das „Problem“. Ich wollte Boba nur vorschlagen, dass er die allgemeingültige und übersichtliche, da nach Kriterien sortierte, Vorlage:Inhalt nimmt.Darth Hate 16:28, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ohh erstmal vielen Dank für die beiden Kekse, aber ich möcht mich auch an dieser Stelle nochmal ganz herzlich bei dir bedanekn, für deine Überarbeitung jetzt und die Anregungen. Mit der Vorlage:Inhalt sieht es vielleicht besser aus aber finest du nicht, dass es doch ein wenig unübersichtlich wird? und vorallem erhöht sich damit die Arbeit nochmals siehe Disku von DSU A-Z. Das mit der Seitenzahl werde ich ab jetzt beachten danke. Wie meinste jetzt den Artikel in meiner Baustelle einfach so lassen wie er ist, oder halt mit der Vorlage Inhalt, du drückst dich gard nen bischen unverständlich aus. Was die Seitenanzahl angeht kann ich eigentlich nur Nahdar zustimmen. Gruß Boba Fett123 :Hi Boba. Also du machst es so (als Beispiel): *Han Solo |Spezies= *Dug *Mensch |Tiere= *Aiwha |Droiden= *Kampfdroide |Orte= *Yavin |Fahrzeuge= *AT-AT |Technologie= *Blaster |Organisationen= *Galaktische Republik |Ereignisse= *Schlacht von Yavin |Weitere= *Gift }} Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:29, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja ok, dass sieht echt besser aus, bloß wenn ich dann mal dazu komme auch mit Verlinkungen ;) Boba Fett123 19:33, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich mit Verlinkungen ;-). Ich wünsch dir noch ein schönes Wochenende und viel Spaß und Kraft bei der neuen Mammutaufgabe, Darth Hate 19:34, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Versteht sich. Dir auch ein schönes WE und danke, die werde ich brauchen, setz mich morgen gleich ran. Boba Fett123 19:37, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::So Boba, ich habe mal angefangen (die Schiffe sind noch nicht alphabetisch geordnet). So sähe das aus: alle Personen für sich auf einen Blick, alle Orte für sich auf einen Blick usw. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 19:51, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) 1000 Edits Ich möchte dir herzlich zu deinem 1000. Edit gratulieren (habs erst jetzt gemerkt *schäm*). Naja weiter so Boba. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 15:24, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Danke du Blitzmerker ;). Gruß Boba Fett123 17:55, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) Das große Star Wars Universum Hi Boba, ich bearbeite gerade den Artikel und es tauchen immer wieder „Stolpersteine“ auf, meistens Unklarjeiten. Daher werde ich wohl noch öfters diese Diskussion beleben müssen, doch hier erst einmal das erste Problem: Könntest du bitte mir sagen, welche Defiance und welcher Defender gemeint sind (es gibt mehrere davon):*''Defender'' ,*''Defiance'' . Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:38, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hey Hate, weiß ich doch ja sowas hatte ich befürchtet, da du das Buch ja nicht besitzt und so ist es für dich sicherlich des öfteren schwierig dort irgendwas zuzuordnen. Also bei der Defender bezieht es sich auf die Verteidiger sprich dem Schiff von Bakura bei der Defiance handelt es sich um die Defiance (MC80). Wenn du des öfteren Probleme hast adde mich doch ansonsten in ICQ falls du das hast oder schreib mir eine E-Mail, dann müsssen wir das nicht immer auf der Disku machen. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes restliches Wochenende Boba Fett123 23:20, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::E-mail ist gut. Oder ich werde erst einmal alles bearbeiten und dann eine „Sammelanfrage“ auf deiner Disku-Seite machen^^. Besten Dank für deine Hilfe und auch dir ein schönes Restwochenende,Darth Hate 09:35, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Mach es wie du möchtest und ich hoffe ich konnt dir weiterhelfen. Boba Fett123 11:14, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Hi Boba. Ich bin jetzt fertig. Wundere dich nicht, wenn einige Artikelnamen nicht mehr auftauchen. Ich habe ihre Seitenzahlen dann beim korrekten Namen integriert oder gelöscht, falls der Artikel schon vorhanden war. Allerdings musst du jetzt stark sein, denn bei einigen Artikeln war es unklar zu welcher Kat sie gehören. Die obersten Artikel scheinen nicht im Guide aufzutauchen. Schau mal auf der WP unter A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Third Edition). Das sind meistens Begriffsklärungsseiten: *''Eindringling'' *''Eisenfaust'' *Feuertempel *Finaler Sprung *Finder *Flax *Freiheitssöhne *Freiläufer *''Gallant'' *Geistling *Ghent *Gleiter (spezieller Gleiter oder allg.?) *Goldsonne *Gold-Zwei *Grau-Führer *Grau-Geschwader Großkampfschiff (spezielles oder allg.?) *Grün-Führer *Grün-Geschwader (welches von den zahlreichen?) *Grün-Staffel (welche von den zahlreichen?) *Gus Teta (weder in der JP noch in der WP gibt es diesen Artikel. Bist du sicher, dass er so geschrieben wird?) *Hochland (welches?) *Hokuum-Automat (Was ist das?) *Hydra (das Schiff, und wenn ja welches - siehe WP - oder die Person?) *Imperiale Sternenzerstörer (welcher Imperium Klasse 1 oder 2 oder ein ganz anderer?) *Indomitable (welche? Es gibt mehrere.) *Innerer Rat (welcher der beiden? Siehe WP.) *''Intrepid'' (welche von den 8, siehe WP!) *Kampfsinn (ist damit vielleicht die Macht-Sicht, also die Kampfmeditation gemeint) *Kommandofregatte (zu ungenau, kannst du es bitte präzisieren) *Wächter (zu ungenau, kannst du es bitte präzisieren) *Wellenläufer *Wormie (Wer oder was ist das?) *The Keeper (wer oder was. Das Schiff kann es jedenfalls nicht sein Keeper *Sind Imperiale Souveränprotektoren und Königliche Protektoren nicht das Gleiche? Souverän bedeutet König. *Langsamer Tod (was ist das?) *Lastenheber (welcher? Es gibt mehrere) *Läufer (es gibt ein Dutzend Läufer = Kampfläufer) *Lazarettfregatte (die allgemeine Klasse oder eine spezielle?) **Lebensbewahrer (wer oder was ist das? Sind es die Life-bearer? siehe WP) *Leichter (Was ist das?) *Leichter Frachter (siehe WP. Der allgemeine Typ oder ein spezieller Frachter?) *Leimra (was ist das? Selbst die WP hat darüber nichts) *''Liberator'' (welche von den zahlreichen?) *Lightning (der Gleiter oder eines der Schiffe?) *Minikreuzer (spezielle oder allgemein?) *Minipatrouillenboot (spezielle oder allgemein?) *Minipistole (spezielle oder allgemein?) *Observatoren (Wer oder was sind Observatoren?) *Orbitaldock (Ist das ein Ort oder eine Raumstation?) *Panzerdroide (Ein allgemeiner Droide oder ein spezieller wie der XR-85?) *Paralichtssystem (Ist das ein Sternsystem oder eine Technologie?) *Prallfeld (Was ist das? Ein Ort oder eine Technologie?) *Pressor (Ist damit die Familie Pressor oder Sympathomimetikum dt. Übersetzung von pressor gemeint?) *Raumdepot (Ist damit das Spacebarn Wookieepedia gemeint?) *Raumfahrer (Der Beruf oder ist etwas anderes damit gemeint?) *Raumfrachter (Der allgemeine Typ oder ein spezieller Frachter?) *Rek (welcher von den zahlreichen Personen dieses Namens?) *Rekonstruktion (Was ist damit gemeint?) Von folgenden Artikeln die richtigen Namen (siehe Rot-Sechs etc.) *Renegat-Zwei *Renegat-Drei *Renegat-Vier *Renegat-Fünf *Renegat-Sechs *RKP (Wer oder was ist das?) *Rumpfholz (Ist das wirklich Holz oder irgendetwas anderes?) *Scorpenek Annihilatordroide (Kann das stimmen. Der Droide taucht erst während der Klonkriege auf. Schau mal bitte nach, was auf den Seiten beschrieben wird.) *Schildwache (Ist damit das Schiff der Bakura-Klasse gemeint?) *Schlammmenschen (Heißen die wirklich so? Ist das eine Spezies?) *Schleier der Sith (Wer oder was ist das?) *Schwimmende Städte von Mon Calamari (Sind das mehrere oder wieder ein Überbegriff? Immerhin gibt es schon einige Städte in der JP, die zu den''Schwimmenden Städten'' zählen.) *Seegeist von Mimban (Ist damit die Wolkenreiter von Mimban gemeint WP hat nichts bezüglich des angegebenen Namen stehen.) *[[Sarn Shield] (Wer oder was ist das? In der Wp gibt es diesen Artikel nicht.) *Smokies (Wer oder was ist das? Der Artikel in der WP ist rot und die JP hat auch nichts darüber) *Stalwart (Welche Klasse? Es gibt mehrere Schiffe mit diesem Namen) *''Steadfast'' (Welche? Es gibt mehrere. Siehe JP/WP) allgemeine Beschreibung oder sind die Artikel zu ihnen spezialisiert?: *Sternkreuzer *Sternzerstörer *Stimmstorno – Epsilon Aktuell (Was ist das?) *Sturm (Ist damit das Tier oder das Schiff gemeint?) *Sturzboot (Ist damit zufällig das englische dropboat gemeint? Da drop auch Sturz bedeutet und in den Campaign Guides gibt es mehrere Drop-Vehikel) *Telemat (Was ist das? Ist es evtl. das Gleiche wie Telesponder?) *Tobender Fluss (Ist damit evtl. der Clan des Tobenden Flusses gemeint oder ein Gefängnis, das so heißt?) *Todesstern (Welcher von den beiden? Oder ist es ein allgemein gehaltener Artikel wie bei der WP Deathstar?) *Mace Towani (Welche Seite? Du hast vergessen, sie anzugeben.^^) *Tri-Jäger (Meinst du damit den Tri-Jäger Englischen Clutch (fighter) [siehe WP oder einen anderen Jäger?) *Trippler (Wer oder was ist das?) }} Ich hoffe, dass du trotz der Arbeit einen schönen vierten Advent hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:51, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) Na dann will ich mal versuchen dir das zu erklären ;). ist eine Währungseinheit *''Eindringling'' ein leichter Kreuzer von Bakura *''Eisenfaust'' ein Supersternzerstörer *Feuertempel Tempel auf Yavin 4 *Finaler Sprung Sprichwort *Finder Kopfgeldjäger *Flax ein Planet *Freiheitssöhne eine Freiheitsorganisation *Freiläufer ein Kampfgleiter *''Gallant'' Ein Raumkreuzer der Republik *Geistling eine Spezies *Ghent eine Person *Gleiter allgemein *Goldsonne eine kollektiv Intelligenz *Gold-Zwei der Pilot Tiree *Grau-Führer kein Name zumindest der von der Schlacht um Endor *Grau-Geschwader die von der Schlacht um Endor Großkampfschiff allgemein *Grün-Führer kein Name der Commander des Geschwaders bei der Schlacht um Endor *Grün-Geschwader (welches von den zahlreichen?) *Grün-Staffel die von der Schlacht um Endor *Gus Teta Upps Gus Treta heißt der gute mann *Hochland von Alderaan *Hokuum-Automat verkaufen Glitzerstim und sowas *Hydra Imperium Klasse 1 Sternzerstörer *Imperiale Sternenzerstörer alle -.- *Indomitable Indomitable (Scythe-Klasse) *Innerer Rat der der neuen Republik *''Intrepid'' die Korvette *Kampfsinn ja genau die ist gemeint *Kommandofregatte es wird die Heimat Eins gemeint *Wächter ein Zerstörer von Bakura *Wellenläufer ein Angriffsfahrzeug des Imperiums *Wormie Ein Spitzname Luke Skywalkers *The Keeper ein Sklaventreiber *Sind Imperiale Souveränprotektoren und Königliche Protektoren nein nicht das selbe *Langsamer Tod eine Stadt *Lastenheber CLL-8 Binärer Lastenheber *Läufer AT-ST *Lazarettfregatte die allgemeine Klasse **Lebensbewahrer ja es sind die Life-bearer *Leichter jedes kleine Raumschiff *Leichter Frachter Der allgemeine Typ *Leimra ein Planet *''Liberator'' die Befreier *Lightning ein Schnellboot *Minikreuzer ein Schiffstyp *Minipatrouillenboot allgemein *Minipistole allgemein *Observatoren eine Institution der Neuen Republik *Orbitaldock eine Raumstation *Panzerdroide der XR-85 *Paralichtssystem (Ist das ein Sternsystem oder eine Technologie?) *Prallfeld eine Technologie *Pressor eine Technologie *Raumdepot das Spacebarn *Raumfahrer Der Beruf *Raumfrachter Container *Rek Rek (Bogga) *Rekonstruktion ein Programm des Imperiums *Renegat-Zwei Zev Senesca *Renegat-Drei Wedge Antilles *Renegat-Vier Derek Klivian *Renegat-Fünf Dix Rivan *Renegat-Sechs Wes Janson *RKP Abkürzung für Raumkampfpatrouille *Rumpfholz Holz *Scorpenek Annihilatordroide ist falsch soll sich um einen Gladiatordroiden handeln *Schildwache jap ist es *Schlammmenschen eine Spezies vomn Planeten Roon *Schleier der Sith eine Region *Schwimmende Städte von Mon Calamari Ein Überbegriff für die ganzen *Seegeist von Mimban es handelt sich um ein Wesen *Sarn Shield Ist ein Mufti *Smokies sind Kristalle *Stalwart keines der aufgelisteten sonder eines der Fünfgten Flotte der Neuen Republik *''Steadfast'' Steadfast (Flottenschlepper) *Sternkreuzer allgemein *Sternzerstörer allgemein *Stimmstorno – Epsilon Aktuell ein Droidenbefehl *Sturm das Schiff *Sturzboot das könnte gut sein *Telemat es ist ein Droide wie ihn Luke Skywalker brauchte um mit dem Lichtschwert zu üben *Tobender Fluss Clan des Tobenden Flusses *Todesstern allgemein gehalten *Mace Towani Seite 614 *Tri-Jäger hast genau den richtigen *Trippler eine Gruppe von Plünderern }} ich hoffe du weißt jetzt alles, wenn noch irgendwas unklar ist meld dich einfach. Ansonsten wünsch ich dir ein schönes und besinnliches Weihnachten. PS: Ich hab es mal in Scrollboxen gepackt, dann nimmt es nicht soviel Platz weg. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:17, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Hi Boba, danke für deiene Hilfe. Es gibt jetzt nur noch ganz wenige Unklarheiten: Indomitable (Scythe-Klasse): Das kann nicht stimmen, da das Schiff aus der Legacy-Ära stammt, das Quellenbuch jedoch älter ist (Meinst du evtl. Strike-Klasse?) *The Keeper (Der Droide? Siehe Wookiepedia) *Imperiale Souveränprotektoren (Seite 302f.) und Königliche Protektoren (Seite 358) nein nicht das selbe (Kannst du mir bitte die englischen Namen geben (siehe WP). Da kann irgendetwas nicht stimmen ich stehe auf dem Schlauch). *Langsamer Tod (Seite 372) eine Stadt : auf welchem Planeten *Paralichtssystem (Seite 462) (Ist das ein Sternsystem oder eine Technologie?) :Was denn nun ;-) *Observatoren (Seite 442) eine Institution der Neuen Republik: kannst du mir bitte die englische Bezeichnung (WP) heraussuchen?) *Rekonstruktion (Seite 496) ein Programm des Imperiums: kannst du mir bitte die englische Bezeichnung heraussuchen (WP) *RKP (Seite 505) Abkürzung für Raumkampfpatrouille: kannst du mir bitte die englische Bezeichnung heraussuchen (WP) *Scorpenek Annihilatordroide (Seite 45f.) ist falsch soll sich um einen Gladiatordroiden handeln: um welchen Gladiatordroiden (kannst du mir bitte die englische Bezeichnung heraussuchen (WP)) *Trippler (Seite 617) eine Gruppe von Plünderern: kannst du mir bitte die englische Bezeichnung heraussuchen (WP) }} Ich wünsche dir einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:10, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Hmm mal sehen was ich in der WP noch so finde bzw. dir erklären kann. Hmm du hast Recht falsch geguckt, es soll sich um ein Kreuzer der Fünften Flotte, unter Befehl von einem Commander Brand handeln. In der WP zu finden unter Indomitable (Majestic-class) *The Keeper Guck mal unter Grodon Lakky Keeper muss wohl ein Spitzname sein oder so. *Imperiale Souveränprotektoren (Seite 302f.) laut dem Lexikon wohl sowas wie die Rote Garde also Leibwächter des Imperators, inner WP unter Imperial Sovereign Protector zu finden. Zu den anderen find ich nichts, soll sich aber um Elitesoldaten von Onderon handeln, welche Satal Keto beschützten. *Langsamer Tod (Seite 372) eine Stadt auf dem Planeten Jubilar *Paralichtssystem (Seite 462) Sry eine Technologie *Observatoren (Seite 442) Ich find nichts in der WP *Rekonstruktion (Seite 496) Zu finden unter Redesign *RKP (Seite 505) Sry aber finde nichts *Annihilatordroide (Seite 45f.) guck in der WP unter Annihilator (alias) habs falsch verstanden im Buch. *Trippler (Seite 617) sry auch nicht zu finden }} Naja hoffe die bescheidene Hilfe bringt dich weiter. Dir auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:17, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Hi Boba. Ja, vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe und deine jedigleiche Geduld^^. Das ist ein Keks wert, findest du nicht ;-) Darth Hate 10:49, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Kein Ding immer wieder gerne ;), ich wollt ja auch das es so wird wie es ist oder wie auch immer ^^. Danke für den Keks, ist ja schon der vierte von dir. Ich denke du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich auf meine Freundesliste setze oder? Ich möchte mich jetzt aber auch nochmal ganz herzlich bei dir bedanken, denn immerhin hast du dir die viele Zeit genommen den Artikel so aufzubauen, was auch ein ganzer Haufen Arbeit war. Naja muss mal sehen das ich bei meinem anderen Projekt mal mehr voran komme. Liebe Grüße Boba Fett123 14:59, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Dein neues Projekt Hi Boba, ich wollte dir nur kurz mitteilen, dass ich fast fertig bin (es kommt aber einiges an Erklärungsarbeit auf dich zu ;-) und dich außerdem bitten, bei deinem neuen Langzeitprojekt darauf zu achten, ob die roten Artikel, evtl. unter leicht abgewandeltem Namen, nicht doch schon existieren. Das dauert zwar länger, erspart dir oder anderen später die aufwendige Arbeit, alle Artikel noch einmal zu überprüfen. Bei dem Star Wars Universum von A-Z war das nämlich mehrmals der Fall. Liebe Grüße und eine schöne Adventszeit, Darth Hate 07:13, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Hey Hate, das ist schön und freut mich, ich bin schon gespannt auf deine Liste ;). Ja diesmal suche ich eigentlich erstmal nach jedem Artikel ob der nicht doch irgendwie zu finden ist, was ich beim SWU nicht gemacht habe. Vielen Dank nochmal für deine Arbeit am SWU und dir auch eine schöne Adventszeit. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:55, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) Keckse :Vielen Dank. Boba Fett123 16:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) 244Core Hi Boba. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Dir steht frei, den Artikel trotzdem anzufertigen, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich evtl. den Hauptartikel 244Core schreiben dürfte. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:59, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Den Artikel kannst du gerne schreiben, mir fehlt dafür nämlich noch irgendwie eine Quelle, wenn ich mir das mal so ansehe, also tu dir keinen Zwang an. Gruß Boba Fett123 11:05, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Besten Dank. PS: Was macht das Senf-Essen? :-D Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 11:07, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Kein Problem ja es schmeckt sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage ;). Gruß Boba Fett123 11:11, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) Deine neue Baustelle, die zweite Hi Boba, ich habe heute ebenfalls die Complete Encyclopedia bekommen und wollte dich daher fragen, ob ich dir evtl. helfen darf? Ich denke, mit meiner Hilfe geht es schneller und man kann sich eher daran machen, die roten Artikel zu schreiben ;-). Natürlich ist es deine Entscheidung, ob ich dir helfen soll. Liebe Grüße und eine schöne Woche, Darth Hate 17:01, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Natürlich immer gerne mach einfach mit, mir fehlt momentan eh ein wenig die Motivation, vielleicht hilft es mir auf die Sprünge ;). Du kannst ja beim dritten Band anfangen. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:26, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Falls du Ja gesagt hättest, wollte ich den dritten Band machen. Aber wie wollen wir es handhaben, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden? Soll ich den dritten Teil deiner Seite rauskopieren und auf meiner Baustelle weiter bearbeiten, oder kann ich einfach direkt auf deiner Seite das dritte Buch bearbeiten? Gruß, Darth Hate 17:37, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Natürlich! wusstest du das noch nicht? ;). Tjaa du kannst gerne meine Seite bearbeiten aber dieses könnte wirklich öfters zu Konflikten führen, da ich meistens die ganze Seite bearbeite. Also bin ich mal dafür, dass du das bei dir auf der Seite machst. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:47, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Einverstanden. Ich fange dann mal an. Gruß, Darth Hate 17:48, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) Bilder auf deiner Artikelunterseite Hey Boba, ich wollte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass ein paar der Bilder auf deiner Artikelunterseite mittlerweile von anderen Benutzern neu hochgeladen wurden. Insofern steht kein Verweis mehr auf dich in der Datei. Ob du die Dateien aber da lässt oder entfernst ist dir überlassen. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 00:42, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis GAR, aber ich denke ich werde die Bilder drinlassen, da sie ja immerhin ursprünglich von mir stammen und ob das jetzt mein Benutzername steht oder nicht ist zumindestens mir ziemlich egal. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 10:46, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) Sowas... Ich versteh noch nicht mal, was Mar Tuuk gegen meine Benutzerseite hatte! Aber dennoch habe ic sie auf sein Anraten löschen lassen. ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 15:43, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Bitte immer Diskussionen dort weiterführen wo sie begonnen werden, zumindest beim nächsten mal ja? Ich denke er hat nichts gegen deine Benutzerseite, sondern dachte sich, weil du diese gellert hast, dass du diese auch gelöschte haben möchtest. Wen das nicht der Fall war versteh ich nicht warum du ein SLA gestellt hast, vielleicht wolltest du die ganze Seite ja nur großflächig ändern. Wen du also wieder eine Benutzerseite haben willst, erstelle sie dir und lass dir nichts von anderen Benutzern über deine Benutzerseite sagen, ausser es sind Fehler oder so natürlich ;). Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 17:48, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Nein, ich dachte, der Inhalt wäre ihm ein dorn im auge gewesen. Ich hab sie erst geleert, als er es lautstark gefordert hat. Aber was war am Inhalt so schlecht? Bitte antwortet mir mal einer auf diese Frage!(sonst lern ichs nie)--Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 19:12, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Solange es sich bei dem Inhalt nicht um Fanon handelt, oder irgendwelche rassistischen, pornographischen oder sonst wie anstössigen Sachen handelt, ansonsten ist so ziemlich alles erlaubt auf deiner Benutzerseite egal ob das nun jeden passt oder nicht. Wo bitte hat er dich aufgefordert die Seite zu leeren, dass steht ihm wirklich nicht im Geringsten zu. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 19:38, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Er hat mich nicht gebeten, sie zu leeren, sondern sie löschen zu lassen. Vielleicht wegen der Bemerkung über den FCB. Übrigens: Siehe gleichnamige Disku bei mir , 2.Beitrag. ¥ours in haste (ich schreib morgen schulaufgabe und muss noch lernen) --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:21, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Ein anderer Benutzer hat dir aber nicht zu sagen bzw. dich zu bitten, deine Benutzerseite zu löschen. Ich kann mir den Inhalt deiner ehemaligen Seite zwar jetzt nicht mehr angucken aber ich denke doch das diese rechtens war, selbst wen nicht, hätte er dich darauf hinweisen können aber dir nicht eine Löschung nahelegen dürfen, dass gehört sich einfach nicht. Ich habe ihn darauf mal angesprochen, mal sehen aber wen du möchtest, kannst du deine Benutzerseite jederzeit neu erstellen. Viel Glück morgen Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 21:13, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hat er dich erst zur Löschung aufgefordert, als du das erste Mal deine Seite geleert hattest. Damit wollte er, wie Boba schon sagte, andeuten, dass man die Seite, anstatt sie zu leeren, auch löschen könnte. Wenn du die Seite nicht gelöscht haben wolltest, kannst du sie jederzeit von einem Admin wiederherstellen lassen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:10, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Nein, ich hab die Seite erst geleert als er sie gelöscht haben wollte. Ich dachte, der Effekt wäre ähnlich. ::::::Gruß --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 19:04, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::::Hmm ok, dass steht ihm zwar in keinem Sinne zu aber jetzt ist es auch zu spät und so ist nunmal unser Tuuk :D. Wie Andro schon auf deiner Disku sagte, lasse die Seite einfach wiederherstellen, erstelle eine neue oder lass sie weg. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 21:23, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::::Sry nochmal wir haben uns einfach miss verstanden. Du kannst die Benutzer Seite einfach wiederherstellen lassen. Ok´? [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:28, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST) Vorschau Servus Boba, kaum zu glauben, es geht nicht un meine Benutzerseite. Aber ich hab' irgendwo gelesen, Du seist der Vorschaufreak in der JP. Wüsstest Du da was über TCW, 4.Staffel? Skip- Fly Away 20:16, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Das hast du bestimmt bei Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit gelesen, viel ihm wohl nichts besseres ein ;). Inwiefern soll ich darüber was wissen, ob es überhaupt eine gibt? Eine vierte Staffel soll es laut Gerüchten ab Herbst im Englischen geben, so ist mein Kenntnisstand. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 20:35, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Gerüchte?! Da gibt es schon 2 Trailer (http://starwars.com/video/view/001246.html & http://starwars.com/video/view/001247.html) auf StarWars.com.^^ – Andro A • Disku 21:51, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Auchgut ich habe auch länger nicht mehr geguckt also danke Andro ;). Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 16:34, 18. Mai 2011 (CEST)